


It's not a date

by Prettyprettyrazorblades



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied past Lydia Martin/Peter Hale, M/M, Mentions of Scott/Isaac, Original Character(s), Public Hand Jobs, Sassy Peter, Stiles has a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprettyrazorblades/pseuds/Prettyprettyrazorblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wants to do is go on his non date with out ex dead sassy betas showing up</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a date

**Author's Note:**

> Just yea I was board and I love me some Steter

It wasn't a date. Really. It wasn't!   
Stiles doesn't care what Lydia said. Or what Allison said. And Scott. Isaac kinda said it to. So did Derek. But he doesn't care. Stiles knows that just because he's going to the movies with a really cute new guy named Ryan, that doesn't mean it's a date. That doesn't stop him from spending two hours going threw his closet trying to find something that's not plaid, it's not a crime to want to look nice. He stares at himself in the mirror, he finally found just a simple black shirt that hugged him nicely, that paired with a pair of snug faded jeans he has to admit he looks pretty sexy right now.   
"Whatcha think?" He asked the wolf sitting on his bed   
"You look awesome man" Scott replied   
"Dam right I do" Stiles said spinning around to face his BFF.  
"What are y'all going to see anyway"   
"Gone with the wind"   
Scott made a face.   
Dispite the uncultured wolfie's silent opinion Stiles was psyched the theatre was showing classics. And yes Gone with the Wind was a bit romantic for his non date but it was one of his favorites.   
Stiles checked the time on his phone: 7:40  
"Twenty minuets isn't to early to leave is it?" He asked because out of the two, Scot is the only one with experience with this stuff.  
"No man better early then late" Scott said hoping off the bed.   
"Kay" Stiles said gathering up his wallet and phone, he checked his reflection one last time before he left his room.   
So twenty minuets may have been a bit early considering he only lived five minuets away from the theatre and the movie didn't start until eight. Which is how he found himself awkwardly standing outside the theatre.He alternated between texting Scott and scrolling through his tumbr dash. He was beginning to get nervous it was 7:55 and still no Ryan.   
"Stiles" a smooth alway suggestive voice interrupted his replying to Scott's 'LMAO.'  
He knew that voice. That was a voice he really did not want to be hearing right now. Or ever for that matter. That was the voice of Peter Hale.   
Stiles cautiously raised his eyes from his phone to see, of course, Peter Hale standing in front of him looking like the fucking human embodiment of sin. Wearing a signature form fitted white Henley and a pair of black jeans that made Stiles' 'snug' jeans look roomy as fuck, and of course the face. Without that face Peter would just be good looking but that face made him predatory. His smile was an attempt to be disarming but it was like someone gave him a textbook on human emotions and he was attempting to seem genuine but his animal side showed through his smile, and his eyes they always seemed to be picking a part your every fiber. Stiles got the urge to squirm every time he was under that gaze.   
"Peter. You stalking me?" Stiles asked pocketing his phone   
"Don't flatter yourself, I'm simply here to see a movie"   
"By yourself? Way to be creepy man you ganna creep in the movie theatre with your big trench coat with nothing underneath and whack off in the back row to talking cars"   
Peter's smile turned into one of amusement, he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "you think about me whacking off a lot, Stiles?"   
Stiles felt his face heat up, but he refuse to acknowledge it.   
"Eww look can you please be creepy somewhere else I'm expecting someone"   
"Oh"   
Dammit.   
Peter's eye brows quirked up, "does someone have a date?"   
"Well we all know someone isn't you, so yea someone does have a date"   
"Peter!" A female voice shrieked, Stiles had about point two seconds to register that before the beta in front of him was attacked by a mess of red hair and arms. Peter wrapped his arms around the woman, he gave her his dazzling smile, only people who know his real smile is more smug and smirker would know it was totally fake. The woman pulled back when she noticed Stiles.   
"Oh hi" she smiled, she was actually really pretty. Long red hair big brown eyes, she was wearing nice jeans and a simply pink baby doll tee if Stiles had to guess he'd peg her for about Derek's age maybe a little older. She had that defenseless deer look Stiles always pegged for Peter's type.   
"This is Stiles a friend of my nephew, Stiles this is Amy my date" he gave Stiles his genuine smug smirk.   
She gave him a shy smile "sorry about" she gesture to herself then Peter who she still had an arm around. Stiles assumed she was apologizing for the display of affection which was weird thing to apologize, to a teenager, for in his book because teenagers are all about PDA.   
"Oh its cool dude...uh...chick....I should go look for my date"   
Peter gave him a smirk, Amy smiled shyly again. But before he could wonder off he heard someone calling his name. Dammit.   
He craned his head to see Ryan, looking as adorable as ever, coming towards them. He sent Peter a look that he hoped came off as 'be nice' though as far as he knew it could of been anything from 'be nice' to 'that'll go pig'   
"Ryan hey" Stiles smiled   
Ryan gave him a hug and a adorable smile.   
"Stiles don't be rude, introduce your friend" Peter purred   
Stiles internally groaned "Ryan this is Peter he's....a friend of mine's Uncle and this his.." /defenseless prey/ "friend Amy"   
Ryan gave Peter a smile "sup"   
"And Peter this is a friend of mine Ryan"   
Peter gave Ryan a dazzling smile, Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous when Ryan's smile widened.   
"So I think we are going to head inside. Amy it was nice to meet you. Peter...always a pleasure"  
Him and Ryan made their way inside. Stiles relaxed a little once they where out of Peter's hearing range.   
"You ok?" Ryan asked   
"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine. Lets get popcorn" 

Stiles wasn't surprised to see how few people there where in the theatre. There just weren't many people who enjoyed the classics anymore. But the up side of this few people is the back row was empty. The back row was usually reserved for teens make out, and that was one of the reason's Stiles liked it. He'd never done it but he liked the option.   
They sat in two seats directly in the center and waited. They munched on popcorn and made light conversation while waiting. After about ten minuets the lights dimmed to nearly black. More people slowly trickled in the closer it got to curtain time.   
The move was about thirty minuets in when Stiles felt a body sit to his right. He turned to investigate why someone sat directly beside him when the entire back row was free, but as soon as he turned his questioned was answered. Even in the dimmed lights Stiles could still make out Peter's smiling face.   
"Seriously out of the entire theatre? Go away " Stiles huffed, Ryan sent them a curious look but didn't say anything.   
"No. These are my favorite seats. They're far enough back so I can see the entire screen, and I don't like siting with people behind me"   
Stiles was mighty disturbed to hear him and Peter shared the same option on movie seat choices.   
Well almost.   
"Plus you can fuck around back here without people seeing"   
ok so their reasons where exactly the same.   
Peter was suddenly very close, his breath ghosted over Stiles' ear.   
The teen smacked the beta in the chest.   
"You kill your date already?" Stiles snapped   
Peter scrunched his nose "i forgot how much normal people bore me"   
"So you ditched her?"   
Peter smiled "not before a showed her a good time, in the film room"   
Stiles made a fake gagging noises  
"Dude public banging doesn't make up for ditching her"  
"Maybe but no one can accuse me of being a selfish date"   
Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to the movie.  
He tried to enjoy the movie. He would send glances at Ryan, who was engrossed in the movie. Every time he sent a glance Peter's way the beta was watching him.  
Which was creepy.   
After the fifth time he found Peter watching him Stiles grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bucket in Ryan's lap and threw it at the beta.   
"Rude" Peter said simply picking the popcorn off him   
"So is staring like a creeper"   
Peter hummed, but didn't respond. A few moments later Stiles felt a gentle tap on his left arm.   
"Be right back" Ryan mumbled softly before sanding up. Stiles nodded and gave him a smile Ryan returned.   
"Your boyfriends seems a bit boring" Peter mumbled   
"Not my boyfriend and I don't remember asking for your option"   
"I'm only saying he seems a bit boring doesn't he? I mean with all the excitement you're put through wouldn't the stereotypical high school twink be a bit dull?"   
"First of all" Stiles huffed turning to face the beta "don't say twink it's creepy, and B-"  
"You didn't start with A"   
"Shut up. And B Ryan's not dull he's normal and maybe I need some normality in my life"   
Peter leaned in close enough for his breath to ghost over his skin  
"I don't think you could live with a normal"   
Stiles felt his breath hitch, "this whole invasion of personal space may be sound sexy in theory but its actually fucking creepy" Stiles whispered   
He had to stifle a yelp when he felt a hand on his thigh.  
"Shh" Peter leaned in closer "you can preach all you want about liking normality and me being creepy but this-" he palmed the front of Stiles' jeans where he's been increasingly growing harder since Peter started talking. Curse his teenage hormones.   
"This tells me exactly how much you enjoy creepy"   
Stiles bit the side of his cheek, hard enough to draw blood, to keep from letting out any sounds as Peter palmed the front of his jeans.   
"Maybe Rayan's the one who got me hard" Stiles panted quietly   
"Oh I'll admit dear Ryan may have his twinkish charms enough to get you hard" Peter popped the button on Stiles jeans "but I highly doubt he'd know what to do with it once he did"   
The beta snaked a hand inside Stiles' pants, rubbing the teen over his boxers. Stiles gripped Peter's hand   
"Stop" he breathed   
"What was that" Peter asked nipping Stiles' earlobe. He stopped rubbing but didn't remove his hand.   
Stiles whimpered at the lack of friction, earning him a chuckle from the beta.   
"Your a fucking asshole" Stiles groaned dropping his head on Peter's shoulder.   
"You want me to stop?" Peter purred   
"No-just" Stiles picked his head up and scanned the room, in the dim light he couldn't see anyone noticing them, "hurry"   
Peter slipped his hand inside Stiles' pants and brought his hardened length out. Stiles whimpered as Peter's grip tightened. The beta stoked him slowly twisting his wrist occasionally. He used his thumb to stroke Stiles' precome leaking head. Stiles fought back the moan and buried his face in Peter's shoulder. The beta's rhythm picked up Stiles bit into Peter's shoulder to silence his moans. The growl Peter let out was enough to push Stiles over the edge. He came hard all over the beta's hand, thankfully Peter's shoulder muffled his moans. Peter stroked him threw his orgasm and after shutters before pulling out a napkin from somewhere and cleaning up he then putting the teen back in his pants. When Peter pulled back Stiles noticed his eyes. They where illuminating murderer blue.   
"Dude" Stiles whispered pointing to his own eyes   
Peter cocked his head to the side before abruptly leaned in close, and nuzzled Stiles neck. The teen had been around werwolves long enough to recognize a territorial sent marking when he saw one. When Peter pulled back his eyes where still illuminating but they slowly melted back into their normal blue, Stiles couldn't see in the dim lighting.   
They both returned to watching the movie.   
Ryan returned a few moments later full of apologize about taking so long, apparently his mom called. Stiles internally cringed at Ryan's sweetness.   
"How sweet, aren't you just a girls wet dream" Peter mumbled popping a junior mint in his mouth, apparently he had a box of them in his cup holder.   
Ryan sent Peter an uneasy glare.   
"Ignore him" Stiles said, "he was never taught social skills as a child"   
"Yes, you'll have to forgive me Ryan I was raised by wolves" Peter said smugly   
Stiles rolled his eyes because /seriously/   
The rest of the movie went by without any inappropriate behavior. When the movie was over Stiles and Ryan hopped up and followed the crowd out to Stiles' Jeep. 

"Son of a bitch!" Stiles yelled at his slashed tire.   
Ryan didn't have a car, he got dropped off, they'd planed on Stiles driving him home.  
Stiles was wiling to bet his tire didn't just happen to get a giant gash in it, dammit why can't supernatural creatures leave his baby out of this?  
"What about your friend that weird guy" Ryan said "do you think he could give us a ride?"  
"Peter? Yea see me and Peter aren't exactly friends-"  
"Would you look at that"  
speak of the fucking devil  
"Seems you having a bit of car trouble"   
Stiles looked around his car to see Peter standing casually on the other side of his Jeep giving them a smug smile.  
Yea there was no way this was all just a big fucking coincidence.   
"Peter" Stiles glared at the smirking beta before glaring at his tire.   
"Your tires flat" Peter said   
"Really? Thanks dick bag" Stiles growled not just because of Peter's obvious remark but because it was painfully obvious Peter slashed his tire.   
"Jesus, Stiles" Ryan blurted   
"I know,rude isn't he" Peter replied  
"Yea yea rude you gana give us a ride?" Stiles growled pushing past him.  
"I'll ride you anytime you'd like" Peter whispered directly in Stiles' ear, the beta was walking behind him and was so close Stiles' could feel the freakish body heat werwolves had.  
Instead of gracing Peter's innuendo with a remark he elbowed the beta and pushed him so the wolf was in front. Peter chuckled and kept waking forward.   
"Hey" Ryan said, Stiles jumped a little, no realizing he was walking so close   
"Oh hey...so...Gone with the Wind was awesome huh?"   
"Yea..so what's the deal with that dude?" He said gesturing to Peter who was walking a few feet ahead  
"He's just a pain in the ass iv seemed to acquired"   
Ryan looked like he was waiting for Stiles to elaborate. Stiles internally groaned.   
"Well you know Scott?"  
"The guy I thought you where dating?"   
"Yes."  
"He's the one dating the guy with amazing cheekbones right?"  
"Isaac yea"  
"Ohh yea then yes I know who Scott is"   
"Well see before Isaac moved in with Scott he lived with Derek Hale so Scott and Derek where kinda friends so me and Derek got to know each other and after Peter came back from..out of town he lived with Derek for a little while so we all got to know each other"   
So it wasn't true but it sounded a lot better than 'Peter turned my BFF into a werwolf. Peter was in a coma for six year and when he woke up he was psycho and killed a bunch of people. Derek killed him then Peter came back from the dead no longer psycho just creepy and sassy with an affinity for snappy dressing and giving off pansexual vibes'   
"Oohh" Ryan said "makes since....isn't kinda weird Scott lives with his boyfriend?"   
Stiles laughed, of course that was the part of the story that was weird "well when he moved in Scott was dating Allison"   
"Which ones Allison?"   
"the adorable brunette"   
"Oh yea i swear I'll learn everyone's name eventually"   
"It's cool"   
They got to Peter's freaken sweet Mercedes, the beta unlocked the doors and Stiles climbed in the passenger seat.   
"So" Peter announced once they where all in the car "Ryan where will I be driving you to"   
"He lives two houses down from Lydia, you remember where that is don't you?"   
Peter gave him an evil grin "I do."   
"Lydia's the red head dating the straight twin right?" Ryan said   
"Strawberry blonde" Peter and Stiles said at the same time. All of them knew how much she hated being called a red head, Peter probably knew more than anyone given how much he was in her head.  
"Right strawberry blonde" Ryan mumbled   
"And yes seems Ms. Martin has been gracing the twin with her time" Peter said a little bitterly   
"Jealous?" Stiles asked quirking an eyebrow   
Peter snorted "Lydia's made it clear she wants no more to do with me"   
"Wait" Ryan leaned in the front seat "you had fling with Lydia Martin?"   
Peter smirked "in her dreams"   
To anyone else it sounded like a vain insinuation of Lydia's infatuation with him, but Stiles knew exactly what that meant and ew. Not that he was one to talk about having flings with Peter Hale if the scene in the theatre was anything to go by....but at least it didn't happen in his head while Peter using him to come back from the dead.   
They drove in silence until they reached Lydia's street, Ryan pointed out which was his house. Peter pulled into the driveway. Ryan thanked Peter for the ride them hoped out. Stiles walked him to the doorstep.   
"I had a good time" Ryan said sweetly, causing that weird internal cringe in Stiles again.   
"Yea me to"   
Before Stiles could say anything else Ryan's lips where on his. Stiles froze a few seconds later Ryan awkwardly pulled back.   
"Uh..." Stiles started   
"I should go" Ryan blurted fumbling to unlock the door before hurrying inside.   
Stiles' face was scarlet red when he crawled back into Peter's car.   
"Awkward first date kisses, gotta love 'em" the beta mumbled   
"Shut. Up."   
Peter chuckled "as first dates go id say that was a nice one"   
"It wasn't a date"  
"Does he know that?"  
"And even it it was I gotta hand job from a psychopath in the movie theatre while he was on the phone with his mom I don't think thats considered a good first date"   
Peter hummed.   
"Oh shit i forgot something pull over"   
Peter gave him a suspicious glance   
"I'm serious Peter pull over"   
Peter huffed but pulled off to the side of the road.   
Stiles dug the pocket knife he'd kept with him since the whole being in danger was a constant thing now. It wasn't much only six inches but it was enough. While Peter was looking out the window Stiles flipped open the knife and buried it to the hilt in the beta's leg.   
"Mother fucker!" Peter growled   
"That's for my jeep you bastard"   
Peters surprised snarl melted into a smirk. His eyes melted back normal blue,and claws retracted.   
He slowly pulled the blade out of his leg "if you're trying to get me hard, you've succeeded, but I promise you there are easier ways" Peter said before licking the blood from the blade.   
Stiles snorted "please tell me your joking"   
"No" Peter said handing the teen back his knife "it's actually not that difficult to get me hard"   
"No I mean about me stabbing you got you hard"   
Peter smiled sinfully, he snaked a hand over to grab one of Stiles' he brought the teens over to his crouch where Stiles could feel that Peter was most defiantly heard.   
"Your a twisted fuck you know that right" Stiles said pulling his hand away.   
"Perhaps" Peter mused   
Peter made no move to start the car.   
"Uh Peter..your supposes to be you know taking me somewhere remember"   
"I'll take you right here if you want" Peter smirked   
"Seriously I'm suppose to be the horny teenager" Stiles groaned  
"You not the one with the ranging hard on"   
"Well I'm not giving you road head. You can drive me home then take care of yourself or if you really want I'll step outside and you can take care of it now"   
"You caused it" Peter said in an almost winy tone.   
"Well I'm sorry I wouldn't have stabbed you if I knew you where a kinky creeper"   
In a display of strength Peter lifted Stiles' off the passenger seat and onto his lap. Stiles wiggled trying to adjust to the new position without pressing the horn with his ass.   
"That's so not fair"   
Peter gripped the Stiles' hips, grinding up into him.   
Stiles groaned at his bodies reaction to the friction the beta's hips where causing.   
"You did say no road head" Peter mumbled   
Stiles rolled his hips down into Peter's bulging crouch. Peter hissed in a breath running a hand up Stiles' shirt racking blunt human nails down. Stiles groaned rolling his hips down just as Peter bucked up.   
"Fuck" Stiles hissed   
Peter grabbed the back of the teens neck pulling him into a sloppy kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. Stiles bucked hard into Peter when the beta bit his bottom lip. He moved from the teens mouth to his neck, sucking and biting purple blotches in his neck. Peter moved his hand from Stiles' back to his hips pulling the teen flush against his before rutting hard against him.   
Stiles came first. He fisted a hand in Peter's hair bringing the beta into a bruising kiss, Peter swallowed up all his moans and gasp.   
Peter buried his face in Stiles' neck when he came, the sounds he made where the hottest thing Stiles had ever heard.   
They where both still for a while shaking and panting coming down off their orgasm high.   
"Your still a dick" Stiles breathed rolling off the beta into the passenger seat.   
"I can live with that" Peter said simply starting the car. He pulled back into the road and drove Stiles home without further incidence.   
Peter pulled into Stiles driveway, his dad was home, Stiles groaned at the awkward conversation that was bound to happen because of the marks he was sure Peter left on his neck.   
"So uh...thanks for the ride home and the uh...yea thanks see ya around"   
Before he could open the door Peter pulled him into another kiss, this one gentler, less teeth.   
"First date kisses" Peter mumbled as Stiles climbed out of the car "gotta love 'em"   
"It wasn't a date" Stiles replied lightly   
He heard Peter chuckling as he slammed the car door.   
Of corse his dad had to be awake waiting for him in the living room.   
"Hey dad" Stiles chirped making his way upstairs before he got bombarded with questions   
"How was the date?" His dad asked   
Stiles paused "it was great"


End file.
